


On Assignment

by karaokegal



Category: Alias, House M.D.
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary/Prompt: James Wilson and Will Tippin-Location, location, location</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [ Music Is My Boyfriend Meme](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/361508.html). Prompt: ames Wilson and Will Tippin-Location, location, location. Song: [If-The Bachelors](http://www.sendspace.com/file/cny8f0). Originally posted to LJ December 29, 2008.

New Jersey?

Princeton fucking New Jersey?

Pretty much next door to bum-fuck Egypt and nowhere Will would have ended up, if he hadn’t royally pissed off the wrong editor. 

Of course, if he hadn’t gone to Princeton, he’d never have met James Wilson, and spent the most incredible night of his life making love to a man whose smile made him melt at first glance, feeling things he’d never felt for anyone, much less a man.  
That’s when he knew he'd be making a habit of pissing off editors whenever he could. 

Too bad he couldn’t tell Syd about it.


End file.
